1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a door lock assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of door locks have been developed and widely used, in which one typical door lock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,752 and 5,040,391 both to Lin, the locks are electronic door locks and can be used to actuate the lower latch only.
Another typical door lock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,749, 5,150,592 and 5,186,030 all to Lin, the locks are auxiliary locks for actuating the upper latch only, the upper and lower latches are not coupled together, no mechanisms are disclosed for operating both types of the locks.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel door lock assembly.